Opposites Don't Always Attract
by Itite Emakoiji
Summary: Two geniuses. Two opinions. One truth. Okay, how's this all gonna pan out, then? With Leonard and Sheldon involved, it is sure to be one heck of a strange ride...


_(I've never read a Big Bang Theory Fan-Fic, so if you know of one, let me know. Anyway, here's one of my own invention! Hope you like it. –Itite Emakoiji xxx)_

**Opposites Don't Always Attract 'The Big Bang Theory' Fanfic.-LxS**

"First there was Penny, then there was Raj's sister, Priya. Who's next, Leonard?" Sheldon stood in the doorway to the main room, that same blank but slightly preoccupied expression on his face. Priya had just left Leonard and Sheldon was getting immense fun from probing into who he thought of dating next.

"No one," Leonard said, pushing past Sheldon. "Mind your own business."

"I would, but, according to the Roommate Agreement, you have to tell me who you are dating or planning to date whenever I ask," Sheldon said.

"That was never mentioned on the Roommate Agreement!" Leonard shot at Sheldon. Sheldon stared at Leonard, then went over to the desk and picked up his iPad. After a few seconds, he started tapping the screen. Leonard watched him with annoyance and some interest. Sheldon smiled slightly in triumph and brought the iPad over to Leonard and showed him the screen.

"Sure it was! It's just there!" Sheldon pointed to the last line on the screen.

"You just wrote that!"

Sheldon lowered the iPad. "Well if that's how you're going to treat me then you might as well pack up your belongings and go. I'm the one who welcomed you in here in the first place!"

Leonard looked at Sheldon, exasperated. "_Welcomed_ me?! I had to go through _three tests_ to live here! And the first week I didn't even get my own house key! I had to phone you up and ask to come in every night!"

Sheldon looked at Leonard. "I didn't want you bringing anyone back without me knowing. A man can only be too careful. That's why condoms were invented."

Leonard shook his head and was about to answer back, _but_, he realised, _this is Sheldon. He's going to outsmart me whatever I say._

"Now, I suggest that you're a little more polite to the man who let you live here," the taller man said patronisingly.

"Okay, when I see the landlord again, I'll tell him," Leonard didn't wait for Sheldon to respond before walking around the corner.

"I meant _me_, Leonard Hofstadter!" Sheldon yelled.

"I didn't!"

Sheldon blinked. As the man the apartment belonged to, surely _he_ had the final say? Then why was he letting Leonard walk all over him? Maybe the apartment was becoming more Leonard's than his? Quickly, he walked around to the fridge. Phew, the flag was still there.

"There is the Siege of Leonard going on…" Sheldon said quietly, and, slowly and deliberately, he turned the flag 180°, "and this apartment is in peril."

•••

Sheldon said nothing to Raj as he came into the office the next morning. He didn't care that Raj's desk took up most of the room… well, he _did _care, but now he was preoccupied; he had to think!

"Morning, Sheldon," Raj said, patting his desk and looking smug.

Sheldon didn't respond. He slung his beige messenger bag onto the desk and sat down. Raj watched him with interest and stopped writing on the document. Suddenly, Sheldon's face showed an expression of triumph, which turned to worry in a moment.

"Gotta go to Leonard's department!" Sheldon said and hurried out of the room.

"Leonard's department?" Raj mused. "I wonder why…"

Knock-knock-knock.

"Leonard."

Knock-knock-knock.

"Leonard."

Knock-knock-knock.

"Leonard."

"What is it, Sheldon?"

Sheldon came into Leonard's office and stood in front of him. Leonard turned to face him, that familiar 'oh-God-it's-Sheldon-quick-look-like-I-am-not-bothered' face on. Sheldon suddenly got a hot shiver, but he shrugged it off and tensed his shoulders.

"Leonard, I was wondering…" he trailed off.

Leonard let a few seconds go by, then looked at him expectantly. "Wondering what?"

Sheldon's mind was blank. What _was_ he wondering? He looked around for something to give him inspiration for an excuse. The only things that caught his eye were Leonard's lunch and a bright pink document.

"… what that pink thing is…?" he said finally.

"What, this?" Leonard turned his back and picked up the sheet. "Why are you interested in my stuff? You're _never_ interested in anyone's stuff other than your own," he turned back to Sheldon, but Sheldon had taken that short rant time to escape.

"Right… so he's gone…" Leonard looked at the pink document. "Wait, what _is_ this?"

•••

Sheldon sat at the table in the lunch hall, his tray of food in front of him, staring straight ahead.

"Sheldon! For the hundredth time, your chair leg is on my foot!" Howard poked Sheldon in the forehead, wincing as the chair-leg dug into his toes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Howard," Sheldon said, but he didn't move.

"Can you get off my toes!" Howard said through gritted teeth.

Sheldon looked at Howard again. "Well you should have said beforehand. If you wanted me to get off your toes first time you—"

"Just get off my toes would you!"

Sheldon moved his chair off Howard's toes and continued staring into the middle distance. The doors to the cafeteria opened again and Leonard came through, clutching the pink paper. He came over to the table that Raj, Howard and Sheldon were sitting at.

"Sheldon, what's this?" Leonard said, trying to keep his voice level. He put the pink sheet in front of Sheldon and pointed. Sheldon stared at it for a while.

"What is it, Sheldon? Why are you writing this stuff to me?" Leonard said, his voice rising.

Sheldon's mind was a puddle of goo. He couldn't remember ever writing… writing _this _to Leonard. It was on pink paper. It was in red writing and it was in Sheldon's handwriting. It was signed 'Sheldon' at the bottom. But the big flaw was that Sheldon could and would _never_ have the time to write that sort of thing… He wouldn't even write a love-letter to Amy. So why the _hell_ would he write one to…

"I didn't write that!" Sheldon said, standing up quickly. Leonard looked at his denying, confused puppy-face and agreed, in his head, that Sheldon couldn't have written it.

"But if _you_ didn't write it," Leonard narrowed his eyes in thought. "Who did?"

Howard pulled the pink paper towards him and he and Raj began reading it. They grinned as they got nearer the bottom.

"Ohh Sheldon! I never knew you thought of Leonard like that!" Raj said, grinning hugely.

"I don't! I—"

"He's denying it, it's true alright!" Howard said, that familiar smug look coming onto his face. Sheldon stared at him. Howard was right. No matter how much he wanted to not believe it, or deny it to himself, it was true. He had let Leonard in. He had shunned Leonard sometimes, but, each time he did, he wondered why he got that feeling of disappointment and loneliness. He had watched Leonard get girlfriends and, when they came back to the apartment, he had got a sudden wave of jealously. When Leonard split up from his girlfriends, Sheldon felt relief and happiness. It was strange and Sheldon had often asked himself why, but, as he told himself, those feelings would pass. _Feelings always stand to get in your way,_ his professor had said when he was in college, _never abandon your studies for love. You will almost certainly regret it later._

Sheldon had walked out of the cafeteria without another word. Leonard had been glaring at him and Raj and Howard had been taunting him.

"They can talk!" Sheldon said to himself later as he climbed up the first story of the apartment block. "Howard and Raj, I mean," he stopped himself, knowing quite well that it was not healthy to talk to himself. Still, he often did, but only if he was on an important computer game or something. He went into the apartment and leant against the door after locking it. He must have stayed in that position, looking at the ceiling, against the door, for at least an hour, but he wasn't thinking about anything. A few seconds later, Sheldon felt the door push against his back. He frowned and stepped away, causing Leonard to very nearly fall into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Sheldon said, having forgotten entirely that Leonard was his roommate.

"I live here, in case you hadn't noticed for three years!" Leonard shut the door and stormed past Sheldon to go to his room. Sheldon turned around to say something, but Leonard got in first.

"And if you think that letter was some sort of joke, it really riled me up, Sheldon!" Leonard retorted, and then stormed off again.

Sheldon was sitting, thinking, on the couch, in his spot, where the cross-breeze from the window and the heat from the radiator intersected and where he could see the television at an angle that wouldn't discourage conversation, but not so angled that he couldn't see the picture. He hadn't been able to sleep, so he had got up and made himself a hot beverage. However, he was unable to drink it. He was troubled.

"I know, maybe Amy can help. I help her when she's troubled, after all," Sheldon said, and he went over to the desk, taking his hot beverage with him, and woke up his laptop. It was a Saturday morning, and Sheldon knew that at very early on Saturday, Amy got up to do her harp practice. Sheldon called up Skype and found Amy.

"Amy, are you there?" Sheldon said softly. There was a bit of a clunking noise, then Amy came onto Sheldon's screen.

"Sheldon, hi," she said in that familiar I-know-what-I'm-doing voice.

Sheldon wasted no time and got straight to the point. "Amy, I have a problem."

"Fire away, my not-in-a-relationship-with male friend," she replied.

Sheldon coughed hesitantly. "Well, Leonard's mad with me for something I wrote but I didn't actually write and now he thinks that I did write it and that what was written on it was serious."

"What was 'it'?" Amy asked.

"It was a piece of pink paper and it said that I loved Leonard."

Amy smiled. "And do you?"

"No!"

Amy sighed and nodded. "I think you need to keep on asking yourself that, Sheldon. Think about it. There must have been more reasons that you let Leonard be your roommate for so long? Think about it, Sheldon."

Then she was gone, leaving Sheldon alone both on Skype and in the room. Not that Amy had ever really been there, but it felt like it. She always had the kind of voice that made it feel like she was right next to you. And the sound on Skype was brilliant anyway…

Sheldon sat staring at the screen for longer than he thought and, by the time he actually looked at the clock on the computer, it was well past nine. How come Leonard was sleeping in? Did he not have work or something? Sheldon frowned in puzzlement, then got up and went to Leonard's door.

Knock-knock-knock.

"Leonard."

Knock-knock-knock.

"Leonard."

Knock-knock-knock.

"Leonard."

"SHELDON, GO AWAY!"

Sheldon was rather taken aback by the volume of Leonard's comeback. Well, it might not have been a comeback, but it sounded a bit like one to Sheldon.

"But, Leonard, you've got to go to work," he said.

"Well, maybe I do, but what about you, huh?!"

Sheldon hadn't thought about that.

"Oh no!" he cried, leaping towards the door, grabbing his coat and slipping into it clumsily, then hurling himself through the door and locking it, having taken his keys from the bowl.

Fifty minutes later, Leonard emerged from his room. He was dressed in his pyjamas, and his red checked dressing gown was tightly done up in the usual way. His hair was slightly messy, but no more curly than usual. He walked past the fridge and the computer, turned the kettle on, then frowned. Sheldon wasn't one to keep the computer on when he was at work…

Leonard went back to the computer and went to turn it off, then stared at what was written on the screen.

"Leonard, I love you. –Sheldon"

Leonard's jaw dropped. There was no one else in the apartment and no one had been in the apartment since yesterday. Would _Sheldon _really have written… _that_? He had to know. Leonard had to know if it was true. He disappeared back into his room, changed, and, in five more minutes, he was outside, locking the door and hurrying down the many flights of stairs.

Sheldon was standing, staring at the doors, as if on guard duty should a reptilian beast from a comic come through them, when he heard pounding. It turned out, when he turned around, that the one doing the pounding was none other than…

"Leonard? I thought you weren't going to work today."

Leonard froze. He wasn't looking at the lobby. As he was running down the stairs he was looking at the floor. He looked up, trying to remain calm, into Sheldon's face.

"I- I thought you were already there…" he tried but Sheldon frowned.

"Of course I wasn't. I don't have anyone to take me there. But now, as you're here-" Sheldon began to say, but Leonard interrupted him.

"Sheldon, what you wrote on the computer," he said carefully, "was it… was it true?"

Sheldon now looked more perplexed than ever. "I never wrote anything on the computer!"

"Yes, you did, and, if you don't believe me, I can show you," Leonard said, keeping his gaze firm.

Sheldon looked away, like he was thinking it over. "But, that would mean going back to the apartment. That would mean being even later for work, and I've never been late for work," he said, looking back at Leonard.

"Sheldon. You are coming with me, right now, to explain to me why you wrote what you wrote on your computer," Leonard said firmly, grabbing Sheldon by the wrist and lugging him back up the stairs to the apartment.

When they finally got there, Leonard ignoring all of Sheldon's protests about being late for work, shoved him in front of the computer screen.

"Explanations, now, please," he said. Sheldon had gone slightly red.

"L… Leonard… I have something I wish to tell you…" he said and Leonard suddenly wondered if it _was_ true. In the back of his mind, Leonard was wondering if Sheldon had been joking and that a 'Bazinga' would be imminent, but Sheldon looked so serious, so concentrated, so… beautiful. Leonard blinked and hurriedly looked away, but he knew what he had thought. He knew what he had believed. Sheldon stepped in front of Leonard and Leonard could do nothing but look up at him.

"You might have known for a while, now," Sheldon said slowly. Leonard didn't, but he nodded. "You might have wanted me not to say anything…"

Leonard nodded again. It was strange hearing Sheldon confess to him. It didn't sound at all strange. It felt… comfortable. _Leonard wanted it to be._

"So… Leonard…" Sheldon cleared his throat hesitantly. "I… I love you."

_He looks as if he's about to cry,_ Leonard thought. _I have to do the right thing._

He took a step closer to Sheldon and put a hand on his shoulder.

"And I love you, Sheldon."

They drew close, their chests touched, and they kissed.


End file.
